homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515 - Prince to Prince
09:37 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:37 -- 09:37 CC: uh, hey 09:38 CC: this is serios, right? 09:38 GG: Indeed. I. Am. Serios. Calier. 09:38 GG: And. If. I. Recall. The. List. Correctly. You. Are. Mr. Carter. 09:38 CC: yeah, that's me 09:39 CC: i, uh, figured we should get in contact 09:39 CC: since we have the same class 09:39 GG: Ah. Yes. I. Do. Recall. The. Announcement. As. Well.... Prince. Of. Light.... 09:40 GG: Where. As. I. Am. The. Prince. Of. Rage. 09:40 GG: Do. You. Yet. Know. What. It. Means. To. Be. A. Prince? 09:41 CC: i guess, everything i know is from stuff you've done though i guess 09:41 GG: From. Stuff. I. Have. Done? 09:43 CC: yeah 09:43 CC: i've heard about it mostly from lorrea and maybe nyarla 09:43 GG: I. See.... 09:44 GG: Well. To. Clarify. What. A. Prince. Is.... A. Prince. Destroys. Their. Element.... My. Element. Of. Rage. Means. I. Destroy. It. And. Passion.... 09:45 GG: I. Imagine. It. Can. Not. Do. Anything. Against. The. Base. Reasons. For. Such. Rage. And. Passion. But. It. Can. Remove. It. From. An. Individual. 09:46 CC: right, lorrea was talking about destruction before 09:47 GG: I. Suppose. For. You. It. Would. Destroy. Light.... Though. I. Do. Not. Understand. What. Good. That. Would. Do.... 09:48 GG: Have. You. Tried. Using. Your. Power? 09:48 CC: i 09:48 CC: i don't know 09:48 GG: You. Do. Not. Know? 09:49 CC: i've been trying to figure out what light means 09:49 GG: I. Would. Assume. Some. Form. Of. Illumination. 09:49 CC: i thought maybe it was literally light, but one of my friends said it might be knowledge or something 09:50 GG: Have. You. Tried. Talking. To. Your. Sprite. About. It? 09:50 CC: my sprite's a fish, i haven't second prototyped it yet 09:50 CC: it didn't have much to say before i left 09:51 CC: but then there was the fight before, and 09:51 CC: i don't know 09:51 GG: What. Fight? 09:52 CC: oh, uh 09:52 GG: Mr. Kyle. Do. Not. Be. Indirect. 09:52 GG: What. Fight? 09:53 CC: well, uh, keep in mind it's pretty much sorted out now 09:54 GG: I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind. 09:54 CC: arty pissed lorrea off and she ended up attacking him 09:54 GG: .... 09:55 GG: I. Know. Miss. Fenrix. Can. Be. Rather. Cross. At. Times. But. Are. You. Perhaps. Mistaken? 09:55 CC: man i wish i was 09:56 CC: adam and i had to step in 09:56 CC: everyone should be fine, i haven't seen or heard from her since though 09:57 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. Though.... She. Is. Usually. Far. More. Sensible. 09:58 CC: yeah, i've heard 09:59 GG: This. Is. Worrisome.... 09:59 GG: How. Does. This. Relate. To. The. Use. Of. Your. Power. Though? 09:59 GG: You. Used. It. Against. Her? 10:00 CC: to be fair though she's been dealing with a lot i guess, and we haven't been helping 10:00 CC: and i don't know 10:00 GG: But. You. Tried. Something. Correct? 10:00 CC: i couldn't do anything there 10:01 CC: and it's going to sound really stupid, but 10:01 CC: i started hoping she'd fuck up somehow 10:01 GG: Miss. Fenrix. Does. Not. Just. "Fuck. Up." 10:01 GG: I. Have. Seen. Her. Fight. Once. But. She. Is. Very. Capable. 10:02 GG: And. I. Know. Of. Her. Many. Exploits. Back. On. Alternia. 10:02 GG: She. Had. Told. Me. Many. A. Tale. 10:02 GG: So. That. Would. Be. A. Folly. To. Just. Keep. To. Such. A. Hope. 10:03 CC: yeah, i'm aware 10:04 GG: So. Who. Among. You. Stopped. Her. With. Such. Skill. Then? 10:04 CC: adam did 10:05 CC: he convinced her that she was being a villain or something, i don't know how 10:06 CC: and i mean, she still looked like she wanted to fight, but 10:06 GG: But. He. Was. Able. To. Reach. Her. 10:07 CC: yeah, somehow 10:08 GG: Sounds. Like. This. "Adam." Is. Quite. Reliable.... Though. I. Would. Still. Normally. Go. To. Miss. Fenrix. First. Though. As. An. Authoratative. Figure. Under. Normal. Circumstances..... 10:09 CC: ... 10:09 CC: he's, uh 10:09 CC: good to have around, yeah 10:09 GG: You. Do. Not. Think. So? 10:10 GG: You. Had. An. Air. Of. Hesitation. There. 10:10 CC: i, uh, just don't know what to think of him really 10:11 CC: i mean, he's always joking around and goofing off, but then there was the thing with lorrea 10:12 GG: Well. I. Am. Not. One. For. "Joking." And. "Goofing. Off."... One. Should. Stay. To. Their. Duty.... But.... He. Came. Through. For. You. In. The. End. 10:13 CC: yeah, i guess so 10:14 GG: There. Is. No. Guessing. On. That.... He. Either. Did. Like. You. Said. Or. He. Did. Not. 10:17 CC: uh, right 10:17 CC: yeah, he did 10:18 GG: Now. Then.... I. Would. Suggest. Asking. Miss. Fenrix. Once. She. Is. More. Settled. About. What. Caused. Her. Rage.... 10:18 GG: It. Is. Not. Unusual. For. High. Bloods. To. Have. Such. Rage. But. Miss. Fenrix. Is. Much. Lower. On. The. Spectrum.... 10:20 GG: Infact. Her. Duties. That. Usually. Consisted. Of. Tending. To. The. Mother. Grub. Would. Normally. Have. Required. A. Much. More. Steady. Mind.... 10:20 GG: If. She. Is. Being. Set. Off. By. Something. It. Must. Be. A. Seri.... An. Important. Matter. 10:21 CC: uh, right 10:21 CC: she's been through a lot though from what i've heard, arty might have just pushed her over the edge 10:21 CC: i'll talk to her though 10:22 GG: I. Would. Do. So. Myself. But. I. Do. Not. Think. I. Have. Been. Doing. Well. In. Talking. With. Those. With. Issues. Lately.... And. I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Talk. About. The. Incident. With. Mr. Aesona. With. Her.... 10:23 GG: That. Would. Perhaps. Set. Her. In. A. Bad. Mood. Which. Would. Be. Bad. In. Her. Current. State. 10:25 CC: i'll see what i can do 10:25 CC: i think we might have been starting to get on good terms before 10:25 CC: all that 10:26 GG: Try. To. See. If. The. Damage. Can. Be. Repaired.... 10:26 GG: You. Need. To. Be. Able. To. Work. Together. As. A. Team. 10:28 CC: right 10:30 GG: If. You. Need. Help. I. Can. Always. Try. Though. In. Terms. Of. Working. With. Others. I. Would. Perhaps. Suggest. Miss. Aaisha.... 10:31 GG: For. Now. I. Need. To. See. About. Finding. A. Certain. Book. 10:32 CC: yeah, she's the one who suggested the whole teamwork thing 10:32 CC: uh, sure thing 10:32 CC: good luck finding it 10:34 GG: Thank. You. 10:34 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 22:34 -- Category:Kyle Category:Serios